sullivanbluthfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Don Bluth Villains' Defeats
These are the characters that didn't make to the ending of the stories. See the gallery of various villains from movies who have various defeats, deaths, and despairs. *Jenner: Gets stabbed in the back by Sullivan, when he was about to kill Justin. *Dragon: Drugged by the rat's sleeping powder. *Spider : Get killed by The Great Owl. *Auntie Shrew: Gets knocked out cold by the moving block. *Sullivan: Dies from being wounded after he kills his ex-boss *Singe: Gets killed by Dirk the Daring *Warren T. Rat: Gets chased along with the cats down to the pier by the "Giant Mouse of Minsk" and into the water, picked up by a tramp steamer bound for Hong Kong that carries them away. *The Mott Street Maulers: Get shipped away on the Hong Kong ship. *Digit: Gets shipped away on the Hong Kong ship with the cats. *Beetles: falls into the sewer lake and drowned *The Bullying Orphans: Unknown (more likely got scared away by Tiger when they tried to catch Fievel) *Sharptooth (original): Drowns when a rock fell on him in the water. *Pachycephalosaur Pack: Runs away from the tar monster. *Dimetrodon: *The Greedy Longnecks: *Carface Carruthers: Eaten by King Gator offscreen (first film), dragged into Hell by Red (second film) *Carface's Minions: Runs away by King Gator *Killer: Redeems and pushes Anne Marie to shore. *Hellhound: Gets shot by Annabelle. *Mordroc: Gets killed soon afterward by Dirk's sword. *Cat R. Waul: Gets reluctantly adopted by a passenger. *Street Dogs: Failed to eat Tiger. *Scorpion: Failed to kill Fievel Mousekewitz. *Hawk: Get Burned by Fireworks. *Cactus Cat Gang: Gets reluctantly adopted by a passenger. *T.R Chula: Gets reluctantly adopted by a passenger. *Grand Duke of Owls: Gets shrunk by the sun, then gets hunted down by Hunch for all his humiliations. *Hunch: Chases after the Grand Duke with a flyswatter. *Owl Minions: Flys away when Chanticleer brings back the sun. *Frog Bouncers: Falls off the Ladder. *Max the Toad Bodyguard: feeling despair when his Star flies away. *Pinky and Murray: feeling despair when his star flies away on the plane. *Professor Screweyes: *Grundel Toad: Falls into a chasm, survives with a broken leg, and marries a female toad. *Berkeley Beetle: Gets bashed in the head, as Grundel fights Cornelius. *Mr. Mole and Ms. Fieldmouse: runs away from the avalanche of money and treasures. *Gnorga: Turns into a rose bush by Stanley's magic touch, and is sucked into a portal, and then labled "Queen of Posies". *Ozzy and Strut: Being chased by Chomper's parents. *The Angry Flyer: *Drake: gets hit by Hubie and then crushed by his own tower. *Leopard Seal: Gets beat up by Rocko then Hubie kicked him off the submarine. *Killer Whales: Swims away when Rocko leads them away. *Ship Boats: failed to capture Rocko and Hubie. *Vultures: Flies away after Drake snapped at him for their stupidity. *Velociraptors:Gets hit on a Rock #1, being washed away by the river #2. *Steele: Gets disgraced after the other dogs find out that Balto is the true hero. *Grizzly Bear down swimming ice to death in second film turn spirit *Red: Gets sent back to Hell. *Professor Screweyes: *Del and Ichy: being chased by an aquatic long-necked dinosaur called a Cryptoclidus, gets swung away by Del. *Grigori Rasputin: Gets killed when his vial broke, sending the spirits after him. *Black Pegasus: Gets destroyed by Anastasia. *Gargoyles: Gets destroyed by Pooka. *Swarming Leaf Gobblers: *Megalodon: Failed to Eat Littlefoot and his Friend's *Pterodactylus: Gets bit by one of her babies and loses Ducky *Plated Sharptooth: Drowns away on the sea *Chief McBrusque: Falls into a River and Drowns *Scuttlebutt: Falls into a River and Drowns *Mr. Grasping, Toplifty and O'bloat: Got scared off by Tiger *Belladonna: gets frozen to death by her heavenly cousin, Annabelle *Fire Imps: *Allosaurus And Meanest Sharptooth: Gets Hit By Rocks *Villianous 19 year old Martin Brisby: goes unconscious after he got hit in the head by the books then turned back to the "Redeemed" Martin Brisby *Snake: Blows away by Timmy *Killer the Bulldog: Failed to catch Timmy, Jenny, and Justin, Brutus and other rats *Hawk: Flies away by Cecil *Muriel & Floyd: Falls in the elevator, then it explodes. *Dr. Valentine: *NIMH: Gets caught on Fire *Oble: Falls into a river, and is relaxed by being cooled off. *Ludmila: Realizes the potion turns her into a dragon, and falls with the crumbling tower below full of water. **Dragon Ludmila: falls with the crumbling tower below full of water. *Preed: Killed by Korso, by breaking his neck. *Joseph Korso: Reforms and wedges his rifle between the gap and breakers and closes its circuit for good, losing his own life in the process. *Drej: Gets destroyed by the Titan *Drej Queen: Gets destroyed by the Titan, becoming the energy The Titan needed to start the process of rebirthing Earth. *Madame Mousey: Got leashed by her owner. *Twitch: Gets chased by newspaper. *Slug and Bootlick: Gets chased by the dogs. *Manhattan Monster: *Pterano: got run away by the topsy. *Rinkus & Sierra: gets blown up and landed on the mountain. *Sharpteeth: *Albertosaurus: slid on the log and falls down the cliff. *Niju: *Nuk, Yak, & Sumac: *Liopleurodon: swims back to it's home. *Metallic Khaki Sharptooth: Falls off the cliff. *Gray Sharptooth and Orange-Brown Sharptooth: Both Falls off the Cliff. *Sarcosuchus: Gets Stomped by Sue, then humiliated in failing to catch Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike. *Bull Mooses: *Utahraptors: *Spinosaurus: gets stuck by the rocks *Baryonyx: falls off the cliff by a group of yellow-bellies (the Beipieosaurus). *Carnotaurus: *Yutyrannus: *Dogs: Runs away after Crazy Legs knocks the boxes over. Gallery Films Jenner's death.jpg|Jenner's death DrakeDeath.PNG|Drake's death Rasputin Death.PNG|Rasputin's death Preed's Death.PNG|Preed's death Category:Those eaten Category:Those stabbed to death Category:Those destroyed Category:Deceased characters Category:Villains Category:Lists Category:Content Category:Those Killed At the ending Category:Those Killed At the middle